Xiaolin Monks
Four young monks – Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay – are forced into cooperation at the Xiaolin Temple after learning they are the Chosen Ones, monks chosen to become Xiaolin Dragons. At first things are difficult, but soon they become friends and are able to work together to search for Shen Gong Wu. Along the way they must battle the bumbling Jack Spicer, "evil boy genius," and the Heylin ghost-witch Wuya, who Jack accidentally freed from a 1500 year imprisonment in a puzzle box. Omi An orphan boy who has been training in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu since birth. Omi is the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and as such possess the ability to manipulate water in all forms. His element represents how he can be calm like a serene pond or raging like a disastrous tsunami. He takes his work very seriously and is the only one that wears his Xiaolin robe at almost all times. When it comes to martial arts, he is the most skilled Xiaolin monk of the group, and he knows this quite well. Oftentimes he boasts about his abilities, giving others around him the chance to exploit his arrogance. He once joined the Heylin, much to the delight of Chase Young. He often mangles any attempt at slang. His signature move is Tornado Strike-water. His signature Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami. His Wudai Weapon is the Shimo Staff. His elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Kaijin Charm. He is a vegetarian. Kimiko Tohomiko The daughter of a rich and influential Japanese businessman, Kimiko is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and has the power to create and control said element. She is usually seen wearing street style or high fashion from Japan. Despite her Asian heritage, she has light blue eyes. She is well acquainted with modern technology and is a quick witted and skilled fighter. However, she can be quite short-tempered, especially when insulted because of her gender. Omi was first to discover this when he read "The Ancient Guide to Females". However, he unintentionally continues to provoke Kimiko's anger in several instances. Despite her temper, when Kimiko is calm she shows deep care for all her teammates. Her signature move is Judolette Flip. Her signature Shen Gong Wu is the Star Hanabi, her Wudai Weapon is the Arrow Sparrow and her elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Cat's Eye Draco. Raimundo Pedrosa Raimundo is the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and can control everything air related, like summoning gale force winds and enabling himself to fly. He is a sharp, circus-raised kid, the jester of the team. Although a little self-centered, he is quite loyal and caring towards his friends. Raimundo has turned to the Heylin side twice. The first time, he was upset with Master Fung for not letting him "move on" to Xiaolin Apprentice, and decided that siding with Wuya was the best way to show his true stengths. He then helped her get her solid form back combining the Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail in "In The Flesh". However, he betrayed her in "Citadel of Doom" when he realized his friends were more important then riches. However, the second time he sided with Hannibal Roy Bean as a result of being mistreated by Master Monk Guan in the episode "The Return of Master Monk Guan," in the end though, it was proven as a hoax to fool Hannibal. His signature move is Typhoon Boom. His signature Shen Gong Wu is the Sword of the Storm and his Wudai Weapon is the Blade of the Nebula. His elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Crest of the Condor. he is promoted to Shoku Warrior level, or team leader, granting him a new set of robes. Clay Bailey Clay is a Texas cowboy through and through and the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, allowing him to cause earthquakes and fissures in the ground and gives him enhanced strength. He is the most easy-going member of the group, (as evidenced when he completely bypassed all the obstacles in a course to go right for the prize, emphasizing that not everything is as hard as it seems) and has an overriding Texan accent. He is always polite and occasionally dispenses down-home pearls of wisdom. His skill in T'ai chi and his element of Earth both emphasize his sense of balance in all things. His signature move is Seismic Kick. His main Shen Gong Wu is the Fist of Tebigong, although he sometimes uses others, most notably the Third-Arm Sash and the Lasso Boa Boa. His Wudai weapon is the Big Bang Meteorang, and his Elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Longhorn Taurus. His father owns a ranch in Texas, and his sister Jessie is the leader of an all-girl motorcycle gang called The Black Vipers. Ultima role The monks make appearence when most of the Society were captured by space pirates then release again to engage in battle against Org's pirate in deep space, they appeared again with the Woofoo rabbit sibling, Yin and Yang to help the Ultimawielder retriving the Shen Gong Wu from Jack Spicer , Carl and Wuya. Category:Protagonists